


Envy or Lust

by BlackAce70



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, Breast Sucking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Upon learning that her older sister started doing work as a prostitute, Jen confronts Courtney about it with the intention of eventually going to their mother about it. Courtney has other plans as she uses a sure-fire method to change her baby sister's mind and get out of trouble. Anonymous Commission.
Kudos: 3





	Envy or Lust

“COURTNEY!” 

A slender brow was slowly raised as the older Masterson sibling looked up from the magazine she had been reading. The fiery redhead finding herself staring face to glare as her younger sister stormed into the room with a vengeance. Sighing, she marked the page she left off in her magazine before setting it to the side, knowing that whatever her sister was about to complain to her about. She had a good feeling she wouldn’t be able to drown it out like she usually did. 

“Sup sis,” She greeted in her trademark nonchalant manner, “What’s got your panties in a twist this time around?” 

“You!” Jen replied almost instantly; Courtney had to resist letting out a snort and eye roll at the answer. Silly her for thinking it would be anything else when it came to her baby sister. 

“What exactly did I do THIS time to her earn you ire,” She questioned as she examined her nails, already finding herself losing interest with this conversation, “As far as I’m aware, I haven’t bothered you or your friends ever since I came home from college.” 

Jen had to bite back the growl that wanted to escape. She and her sister barely exchange a few words and already Courtney had managed to anger her, just like she always did. Well not this time; taking a deep breath, she schooled her features before looking at her older sister once again, “Tell me, Sis, what exactly have you been doing since you dropped out-” 

“Finished.” 

“Dropped. Out.” Hissed Jen, unbudging on her claim, “Out college last month, despite what you told mom.” 

Courtney shrugged, “Not much, other than hanging out, chatting with friends,” She then smirked at Jen, “And buying some new clothing, especially bras. Seems like my girls have gotten a little bigger since the last time we’ve met.” She bragged, thrusting her chest out to show off her large C-Cup breasts, “Don’t you think? But I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that, would ya tiny tits?”

The fact that Jen didn’t just up and slap the shit out of her sister, showed a level of restraint that even she didn’t know she had in her. Of course, Courtney couldn’t resist showing off those stupid cows udders she called breasts. Out of everything she hated about her sister, that was probably the biggest thing she despised about her. The fact that her older sister had been blessed with a bigger bust than her. Something that Courtney never had a problem reminding her every so often.   


Balling up her fist, she reigned in her anger once again. “Clothes, huh?” She huffed before folding her arms, “Yeah, I bet you’ve been real busy getting yourself dolled up thanks to your new little profession.” 

Courtney stopped staring at her nails, looking up at her sister with an indescribable reaction, “. . . Excuse me?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Jen said, placing her hands at her hips, “I saw you hanging around the seedier parts of the cities with all those guys, not to mention I heard the rumors that have been floating around as well. You actually became a fucking whore!” 

Okay, this… was not where Courtney was expecting this conversation to head, like, at all. In fact, she wasn’t liking this newfound situation was she was quickly finding herself in. How in the hell did her sister manage to catch on to her profession? She had made sure to keep this an extra guarded secret so that her annoying baby sister wouldn’t catch on to this. Well, so much for that now considering that cat was out of the bag. Now Courtney had to figure out just what the hell she was going to do about this. 

“So… what?” She stood up to meet her sister face to face, “You gonna tell mom about it or something?” 

“I have half a mind to, seeing as to what you’re doing and don’t think I won’t.” 

Courtney clicked her tongue as she tried not to let a deep frown mar her face. Knowing her stick in the mud sister, she really would blow the whistle to their mom about this. Which would lead to a disastrous outcome for the older Masterson sibling no matter how she would try and spin it. And she couldn’t try and take Jen down with her cause she knew for a fact her mother wouldn’t believe that her younger daughter would lead a life like that. Put it short and simply: Courtney was screwed whether or not she tried to call her sister’s bluff. 

Courtney leveled a light glare at her little sister, trying to figure a way out of this situation when her eyes lit up with an idea. Her frown soon morphing into a grin, something that her sister immediately knew was not a good thing. 

“Now Sis; I’m sure the two of us came come to… some sort of agreement,” She purred, eyeing her sister intently, making Jen take a step back. 

“W-What? What are you-” 

“I know how much you envy my breasts, Jenny,” Smirked an emboldened Courtney as she closed the distance between the two of them. “You’ve always admired them ever since I started developing and growing. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how much you wanted my chest size.” As if to prove her point, she leaned forward, pressing her bust against Jen’s. Rubbing up against the bright red teen who found herself frozen in place. 

“I-I… th-that’s… not true,” She denied weakly, her gaze transfixed on the voluptuous mounds squishing up against her. Something that was not missed by the elder Masterson as she let out a chuckle of amusement. 

“See? Your mouth may try to deny it, but your body’s completely honest,” She cupped her sister’s chin and made her look up into her eyes, “Would you like to feel them?”

Jen’s eyes widened, “W-What?” 

“Would you like to feel them?” Courtney repeated, her smile never leaving her face, “I’m not a selfish sister, I can be more than willing to let you cop a feel of these wonderful tits you’ve had your eyes on for yourself. Hell, I’ll even give you more than that.”

“All you have to do in return~” She traced Jen’s jawline with her finger, moving down to her chest while she brought her leg against her younger sister’s crotch, “Is that you keep this little discovering about me a secret~” She finished with a hushed whisper in her ear. 

This was a trap, Jen knew it was, Courtney was blatantly coercing her into forgetting about her groundbreaking secret that would no doubt get her into serious trouble for the first time in her life. All for a chance to fondles those tits, those stupid, massive, s-soft looking… wonderful. . .  _ ‘N-No!’  _ Her conscience screamed,  _ ‘This is a trick, this is what she wants you to think! Don’t fall for it!’  _

After a long internal debate, with both sides in an intense conflicting argument. Jen bit her lip and found herself nodding yes in agreement, with a shameful defeated look and blush on her face. The notion of her winning their little concession brought a smile to Courtney’s face, “That’s my good little baby sis.” 

True to her word, she sat Jen down on the couch, where she planned on giving her precious little sister a nice reward for her compliance. Popping on some music in the background, Courtney smiled as she began dancing, though she didn’t really have a pole to work with for maximum performance, she made it work with a little striptease. Peeling the layer of her small crop top off her body along with her denim booty shorts. Tossing them in the direction of her sister as she was left standing in a skimpy hot pink microkini. One that did absolutely nothing in hiding her lady bits; Jen blushed as she could see her sister’s nipples poking through the thin fabric while she got a good view of Courtney’s camel toe. As her sister twirled around, showing off those sinfully jiggling asscheeks, Jen could feel herself swallow audibly at the sight of the string to the bikini bottom was utterly devoured by her sister’s thick fat ass. 

All the while Courtney had a smirk on her face, she knew that her sister was completely and utterly captivated by her performance. Though she had to admit, she didn’t expect Jen to be taken in by her this quickly. Just how badly did Jen lust after her body like this? Deciding to turn in up a notch, she closed the distance between the two of them. Turning and seating herself against Jen, offering slow and sensual grinds against the teen. Having to hold back a little laugh as she felt her tense up. “What’s the matter Sis, don’t tell me all of this is too much for you?” 

“W-What? I-I… th-that’s…” 

“Jen, Jen, Jen…” Courtney shook her head, “You’ll never get with anyone if you keep having that timid attitude,” She spun around and straddled her baby sister, “You gotta be more assertive, more forward with your actions,” She took both of the younger Masterson’s hands and placed it at her thicc booty. Smirking before smothering her sister’s face with her large bust, “Like this!” 

The moment she found herself motorboating her desired older sister’s chest. Something seemed to snap within Jen, who took the initiative in burying her face deeper into Courtney’s luscious mounds while she squeezed and kneaded her sister’s asscheeks in her hands. Finding it unreal at how soft yet firm they were, her fingers able to sink deeply into her flesh without much effort. Bathing in her scent, Jen was completely taken in and aroused by her sister, unable to think about anything else other than Courtney’s body. 

“Damn Sis, that’s a lot better,” Courtney purred lustfully, tugging a bit at her sister’s outfit, “Let’s get these annoying little things off of you, shall we?” Courtney was met with no resistance as she stripped her baby sister’s clothing off her body. Letting it be tossed to the side somewhere, leaving her naked before her. Though Jen’s breasts were left much to be desired, only at a mere B-Cup at best. That didn’t necessarily mean she didn’t have anything going for her; Courtney had to admit, her sister had some nice curves and a fat ass to compliment it. Not to mention a nice tone set of abs to go with it. Guess all that moving at her job pays off. 

“Sexy body Jen, and who says you don’t look good,” She undid her bikini top, letting her boobs bounce freely as she plunged two of her fingers into Jen, making the young Masterson moan loudly, “Come on sis, don’t let me do all the work now. You should play with your reward too.” 

She yelped as she was immediately tackled to the couch by Jen. Moaning blissfully as she felt her sister’s mouth wrapped around one of her nipples while fondling the other breast. All while using her free hand to plunge two of her own fingers into Courtney’s wet snatch. 

The entirety of the living room was soon devolved into a series of shameless moans and cries of pleasure as the two sisters indulged in each other’s bodies. Jen more so than Courtney as she was finally able to play with the pair of tits she had been eyeing for years now. Though she had to make an intense compromise to do so, as she rode out one of her intense climaxes she was going through thanks to Courtney’s fingers. She found it to be completely worth it in her opinion. As for Courtney, the older Masterson was just pleased with how easy it had been in getting her sister to eat out of the palm of her hand. She almost felt bad, but you know that old saying...

All’s fair in love and war. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
